oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Hiratsuka/Relationships
Shizuka is well liked by other staff and students of Soubu. She has a few friends left from college that she talks to. Most of her friends and relatives of the same age are married which visibly irritates her when brought up. Because of this she usually keeps herself distanced from them. It is mentioned that some of her friends offer to set her up on dates or take her out for fun. However, Shizuka for whatever reason continues to find herself single. Sobu High School Shizuka is the homeroom teacher for class 2-F. Another part of her job is the Sobu High School's guidance counselor, hence Shizuka is easily available to all the students. She is approachable and open to discourse with all students, Hachiman even freely comments on her age and single status. All her students seem to be friendly with her. She tends to play favourites with her students and pays more attention to them. Students like Hachiman, the Service Club, and Hayama's clique. Most of whom are in her homeroom class. She has very few reservations when it comes to getting personal with her favourite students. It was shown when she played with her students at the Chiba Summer camp. Meguri Shiromeguri Meguri's relationship with Shizuka isn't very clear. But as the student council president Meguri collaborates with Shizuka and takes her advice frequently. Meguri is often directed to the Service Club for extra help with events like the athletic festival, student council election, etc. Service Club The Service Club was created by Shizuka as a place where she could stick dependable people to aid her in helping students with less professional things. It's also a place where she can keep an eye on "problematic" or "antisocial" students. She is very close to "her" students in the Service Club. It's even noticed by other members of the faculty and mentioned in the light novel more than once. For example: # The school nurse recognizes Hachiman as one of Shizuka's kids (implying student, the comment is not appreciated by Hachiman). # Shizuka posting for volunteers for Chiba Village summer camp, so that others don't think that she is only close to Service Club students. # Shizuka asking for Yukino's career path form to be submitted even though she is not Yukino's home room teacher. Shizuka is aware that all 3 members of the Service Club were involved in the same car accident on their first day of school. She is the first one to realize. She respects their privacy and doesn't inform them of this coincidence. She seems to clearly understand the atmosphere and feelings of the service club members better than the individuals themselves. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino was the first member chosen by Shizuka for the Service Club. Shizuka being the Service Club adviser, sees Yukino every day when Yukino picks up and drops off the Service Club's room key. When Shizuka visits, she either forgets or ignores knocking before entering the Service Club's classroom, much to Yukino's chagrin. Yukino sometimes finds Shizuka's lack of professionalism irritating or unbecoming. Yukino is not afraid to point out her teacher's flaws openly, including Shizuka's sometimes childish behavior. However, in the series it is mentioned that Yukino believes Shizuka is good at her job and very caring. Its also hinted that Yukino has occasional counseling sessions just like Hachiman. According to Shizuka, Yukino is kind, talented, blunt and correct most of the time, but not accepted by society. Shizuka understands Yukino's outlook and personality. She is able to see Yukino's personal struggles better than most, as she had Haruno as a student and knows a lot about their family situation. Shizuka praises Yukino as a gifted elite, but knows even the elite have issues of their own. In Volume 7, Shizuka lets Yukino know that she is watching over her to cover for her mistakes. Mistakes are key for letting yourself grow. Shizuka was the first person Yukino informed that she would run for student council presidency. Hachiman Hikigaya Shizuka cares a lot for Hachiman. As his teacher/adviser/counselor she appears to really care about his well-being, enough to force him into joining the Service Club. They have a common interest in manga and light novels, they even go shopping together for Christmas mentioned in Drama C.D 6.5/Volume 6.5 Bonus Track. Hachiman sees her as a dedicated and good-hearted person. She describes him as rebellious and loner-prone. They have a very comedic relationship. Hachiman often makes jokes at her expense, usually about her age or single status. When Hachiman is being rotten, Shizuka frequently scolds and pummels him in order to try and get his act together. In the light novels she claims that Hachiman is the only one she hits and kicks as its for his well-being. Hachiman does not consider himself lucky or special because of this. She acknowledges Hachiman's talent for teaching, leadership and organizational skills, even though he has twisted ideals. In the light novel Shizuka believes Hachiman would make a good teacher. Shizuka was the person to define the term "Genuine" to Hachiman. She gives him the needed advice to mend things up with the service club which was strained from Tobe's request in Volume 7. When Shizuka explains about her miscalculations which led her to her single status, Hachiman surprisingly criticized the people who overlooked/rejected her by stating that they don't have good taste; instead of poking fun at her. This statement causes Shizuka to blush out of flattery. Hachiman muses to himself that if he was born 10 years earlier and met Shizuka 10 years earlier, he would have fallen head over heels for her, but feels pity that it isn't a reality. Yui Yuigahama Shizuka and Yui seem to have a good relationship. Shizuka was the one who sent Yui to the Service Club for the first time. Yui sometimes makes comments about the other two members to Shizuka. Shizuka also worries about Yui as well. For the "Battle Royale", Shizuka always acknowledges Yui's contributions to the Service Club and believes she helps hold the group together. Others Haruno Yukinoshita Haruno is a former student of Shizuka. She seems to be on good terms with Shizuka, as they call each other by first name. Shizuka mentions Haruno was the complete opposite of Yukino, but just as flawless of a student. Shizuka also saw through Haruno's facade, even when Haruno was still her student. There seems to be a respect between the two. Haruno enjoys poking fun at Shizuka and often wants to hang out, albeit, only for gossip about Yukino and Hachiman. Komachi Hikigaya Shizuka made her acquaintance with Komachi during the Chiba summer camp. She had to call Yukino, then Yui, for Komachi's phone number, in order to contact Hachiman who had turned off his phone. During the camp, Komachi is seen by Hachiman talking to Shizuka about Hachiman's past and his kindness towards her. Later on, Komachi seems to inform Shizuka about the progress Hachiman makes in his social behavior. They are quite similar in many regards because of their frequent meddling in Hachiman's life, they have good intentions that are met with annoyance by Hachiman who often complains about the two. However, Komachi has a slight fear of Shizuka as she is slightly intimidated by her (Volume 7.5/OVA). Category:Relationships